


Such a heavenly view

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confused Louis, Crossdressing, Finding Oneself, Insecure Louis, Lipstick, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, The rest of the boys are just metioned, badly written lol, lots of sad thoughts, louis cries a lot, mentions of bottom louis, struggling louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babe." Harry places his hand on Louis' hip, keeping him still. "You are so beautiful." Harry leans in for another kiss but Louis pulls back. "Why won't you kiss me?"</p><p>"I-I," Louis closes his eyes. "I'm wearing lipstick."</p><p> </p><p>or Louis discovers that he really likes girly things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a heavenly view

**Author's Note:**

> this took me way to damn long lol i blame twitter. Anyways this is just a little story i wish can happen someday, because lets be honest we all know louis wears panties under his jeans, fuck boxers. Umm i only edited the first half bc i got tired so yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Louis blames Gemma for making him a freak. Technically he was already one, so he blames her for bringing his inner freak out.  
  
It all started whenever Louis and Harry were wondering through the mall and just enjoying the fact that no one was around them and they could act like friends. Even though they were way more than that, friends is an insult to their relationship. Harry and Louis have been dating for three years, almost four, ever since their experimental days from the X Factor.  They fell in love there and have been unbreakable even between the hate, management, the fake girlfriends and even the trips away from each other.   
  
Back to the mall though, Harry is now dragging Louis into the makeup section of Macy's as he rambles on about how he needs to get Gemma that new lipstick she wanted.  
  
"It's like a sparkly light pink." Harry describes to one of the workers and Louis giggles because there are so many different colors with that same definition.  
  
"Our pink section is right over here." She leads them over to a high wall full of hundreds of pink lipstick and Louis thinks they should just give up now. The saleswomen talks to Harry who is fully interested in whatever lipstick she's talking about. Louis smiles at his lame boyfriend before he wonders away slowly.  
  
The short blue eyed boy is walking through the other lipstick aisle when he spots something out of the corner of his eyes. Louis turns towards the object and sees a light brown, almost skin tone, lipstick tube staring up at him. He gulps as he feels this fluttering feeling in his stomach, not like butterflies but something different, something new and Louis doesn't know if he likes it or not.  
  
"That color right there is the least purchased color ever sold." Louis jumps back slightly and turns towards the voice, a middle aged woman with flat brown hair and brown eyes. Her smile is crooked but sweet and makes Louis not feel so uncomfortable about the fact that he's a man who was just caught starting at women's lipstick. "It's called light nude."  
  
Louis looks back at the lipstick to see that on the black packaging in golden letters it reads _light nude_. That appeals to Louis way more than he should. His body wants him to grab it and hold and put it on, but he's a man and that's not right, Louis is not a drag queen.  
  
"I know you might be thinking that it's weird because you are a man,” She starts practically reading Louis’ mind, “but we have small samples and if you want I can grab you them from the back." She ends by pointing her thumb behind her towards the back room and before Louis can say no his head is nodding yes making her smiles and scurry off quickly. Louis wonders if it's too late for him to make a run for it. He can feel how red his face is, embarrassed because he's glad she went back there for him and even more embarrassed because he's a man about to try on girl lipstick.  
  
"Got it." The women is breathing heavy and Louis smiles shyly because she ran for him. "Would you like to try it on before I give it to you?" She asks holding the inch tube in front of her. Louis looks around and thankfully no one is with them but he notices the head of curls over top the aisle and now Louis remembers why he came here for. Not to creepily look at lipstick but to help Harry find lipstick for his sister who is a girl and should wear lipstick unlike Louis who is a man.  
  
"I'll just take it with me." Louis whispers with a blush she nods at him as he takes it and slips it into his pocket before walking away. Louis doesn't know if the weight it causes is real or just in his mind but his pocket is dragging him down.  
  
"Hey." Harry whispers behind Louis making him jump around quickly and pretend that he didn't just take a sample lipstick and can't wait to go home and put it on. "Calm down babe it's just me." Harry chuckles and places his hands on Louis' hips making the smaller boy smile. "Come on let's go home." Harry says letting go and leading Louis away from the lipsticks but that only makes the lipstick in is pocket heavier.  
  
*  
  
Louis practically runs into the bathroom when the boyfriends arrive home. He locks the door and takes out the thin tube of lipstick with shaky hands. Louis stares at it for ten minutes admiring how whoever made it had to someone fit the calming color into the tube. Calming, that's what it is, it makes Louis feel safe and his hands stop shaking because whatever this feeling he's feeling well feels pretty good. _Pretty_ and _beautiful_ those words makes Louis' body feel like he's flying and that he's worth something. Louis kinda wants to be pretty and beautiful.  
  
"No, you are a man and men don't want that." Louis whispers to himself but somehow that doesn't stop his hands from uncapping the lipstick and raising it slowly to his lips. Louis looks into the mirror, deep in his own blue eyes, and for some reason as he sees himself with the lipstick in his hand he feels something strange. He feels comfortable, normal but most of all, gorgeous. Louis blushes at his own thoughts before he uncaps the tube with shaky hands.  
  
"Okay." Louis breathes out as he raises his hand up to his lips. "Okay." He whispers and stares at the lipstick through the mirror. Louis takes a deep breath before placing the smooth tip of lipstick to his soft lips. He breathes through his nose as he slides the lipstick across his bottom lip which bunches up slightly messing him up. "Fuck. This is why guys don't wear makeup." He says as he slumps onto the toilet seat.  
  
Louis takes a breath before he grabs a towel, wets it and wipes the lipstick off. He waits five minutes before trying again and this time he opens his mouth slightly and moves the smooth solid across his bottom lip. He's too happy about the fact that he didn't mess up this time. Louis simply rubs his lips together like how girls do in movies, spreading the color across his lips and smacking them together a few times before looking into the mirror.  
  
His legs feel weak as he stares at his lips. It's _perfect_ , so utterly perfect and Louis wonders why it's so wrong for boys to wear makeup. The color looks great on him; it stands out brightly against his tan golden skin. It's so light against his face and Louis can stop rubbing his lips together because not only does it look it, it feels good too.  
  
Louis suddenly feels like every time he felt hot and sexy before was just him lying to himself because what he feels now is something he's always wanted to feel. He feels like he's pretty, hot and wanted. Louis can't stop as the tears slip down his face. He's disgusting, he's grown man wearing lipstick and he likes it. Of course Louis is some fucked up freak that likes lipstick. The worse thing is that Louis loves it and he wants _more_.  
  
Before Louis knows it he's sitting on the toilet seat again with his face in his hands _sobbing_ loudly because he's a pathetic excuse for a man. He shouldn't like this, there are millions of girls looking up to him and if they knew how _disgusting_ and _wrong_ he was than he would lose everything.  
  
"Lou?" A knock from the bathroom door makes Louis jump and cover his mouth. _Harry_ , no he can never know about this he can't know Louis is a freak. Louis _needs_ Harry, he wouldn't survive without him. "Babe? You have been in there for a while are you alright?" Harry's voice is so sweet as it stinks into Louis' skin, making him feel safe. The door knob shakes as Harry tries to enter but thankfully it's locked. "Louis why is the door locked is everything okay?" Harry's voice is slightly panicked and Louis swallows the lump in his throat before speaking.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Louis says and he sounds normal but Harry will know that he's not okay. Damn Harry. Louis stands up quickly and wipes the lipstick off his mouth with the still wet towel making him slightly upset because he's just plain old normal again, no longer pretty.  
  
Louis fixes his hair as wipes the rest of his face trying to get rid of his red eyes and tear stains. After putting the lipstick in his pocket he takes a deep breath and opens the door with a smile of his face, pretending that everything is alight.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Harry asks and Louis just wishes that for once Harry wouldn't be so observant.  
  
"Just annoyed with work." Louis lies looking up at the taller boy. Harry pulls Louis into a hug and kisses his hair nicely.  
  
"I understand Louis but everything is will be okay soon."  
  
But that's the thing, everything is far from okay because the lipstick in Louis' pocket is calling his name and his lips are itching for the smooth color.  
  
*  
  
Louis starts to wear the lipstick whenever Harry is out of the house. It's fun and he feels free with the smooth feeling on his lips. If he's out and he passes by a reflective surface and looks and frowns because his lips are pale and chapped. Louis wonders then of Harry would like the feeling of the lipstick off of Louis' lips, the older boy doesn't dare ask though.  
  
This tour has been amazing so far, all the boys are just having a blast. They do fun things, sing their souls out and just enjoy the life they earned and love. Sometimes they get a nice day off where they usually sleep in or just hang out together in their hotel rooms.  
  
Now though is one of those days off and somehow Louis found himself walking alone through the mall. Two weeks after his lipstick incident, which he still carries everywhere with him. They are somewhere in America and right now this mall is empty and the people here either don't know who he is or they just don't care. He's bought some clothes that he probably will never wear but whatever.  
  
Louis stops walking when he notices the pink and black store. _Victoria’s Secret_ it reads and Louis' heart shouldn't swell up like it does. He looks at the display window and fawns over the manikins in the window. The clothes on them make Louis want to drop his bags and buy those instead. One’s a cute little pink crop top with "pink" written across it in black. Her high wasted jean shorts makes Louis feel angry because he doesn't want these baggy basketball shorts, he wants those short tightly around his bum and thighs but he can't because it's _wrong_.  
  
It's all wrong, but that doesn't stop Louis from going in the store.  
  
Most men seem out of place and uncomfortable but Louis has never felt more at home. He loves it in here, the sparkly black floor and the shelves full of shirts, pants, bras, and underwear. Louis wants to buy everything. He _needs_ to buy everything.  
  
"Hello, do you need help finding something?" A saleswomen says as she walks over to the fawning boy.  
  
"Um..." Louis says trying to keep calm and not blurt out how he wants everything.  
  
"Are you shopping for your girlfriend?" She asks and Louis nods his head (he's in public he as to at least act a little straight).

"Yeah I was thinking about just getting her some underwear?" Louis asks in a shaky voice. The lady nods before guiding Louis over a black table with all different kinds of underwear in lines, so many different names that Louis doesn't think he could read them all without getting overwhelmed.  
  
"These one right here is are our best seller as of right now." She says and points to the middle line. Louis looks down at it and sees the pink lace panties. "It's all lace, full butt and extremely cute." She explains but Louis just nods as he reaches out and picks them up. They are so pretty and Louis needs them on his body right now. He rubs his finger over the fabric and falls in love with the burning scratch against his finger.  
  
"I'll take it." He breathes out.  
  
"What size is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" That's when his dream breaks. Louis can't wear these because they are for girls not men. "Um about my size." Louis says in a small voice as his vision gets blurry with tears.  
  
The saleswomen just nods and opens a draw bringing out the same underwear in Louis' hands and gives it to him. He nods a thank you and sets down the other pair.  
  
"Anything else you need?" She asks and Louis just nods his head with a sad smile. She leads Louis over to the check out. He pays with cash and leaves with tears in his eyes and a pink striped bag in his hand.  
  
When Louis gets out side of the mall he shoves his lace into another bag and throws away his evidence of Victoria’s Secret. He sits on the curb and calls Harry to come pick him up before he bursts into tears because he's not okay.  
  
*  
  
Louis can't stand himself anymore. He's a failure to the male population. It's not like what's wrong with him is a kink no it's something he enjoys, he enjoys touching the panties before bed each night. He enjoys the look and feel of his lipstick on his lips. He enjoys the thought of him dressed as a girl with makeup and cute clothes. He doesn't want to be a girl, no no no, he just wants what they get, he wants to be beautiful and pretty.  
  
Right now Louis is staring down at the unworn pink lace panties that he bought a week and a half ago. He's alone while Harry's out somewhere roaming the streets of DC and Louis _really_ wants to put his panties on.  
  
So he does.  
  
Quickly he slips down his sweats and looks in the mirror that's in the corner of his and Harry's bedroom. The tight black boxer briefs make Louis feel gross, he shouldn't be wearing these he should be wearing those pink panties on the bed.  
  
 _Panties_. That word gives Louis' chills. He _loves_ the word _panties_. Panties is so much better than boxers, panties is classy while boxers is rough. That's what Louis wants, to be classy and pretty. God he just wishes it was morally right for him to like girly things.  
  
He takes off his boxers quickly and tosses them, disgustingly, into some random pile of his other clothes. Louis turns to the panties and his blue eyes stare down at the pink lace. He body suddenly gets this _need_ to wear them.  
  
Looking back at his naked body in the mirror Louis _craves_ for the panties even more. With a deep breath Louis takes the lace and feels it quickly before turning away from the mirror. Louis slips his left foot in first and pull it half way up is calf before stepping his right foot in it. He pulls them up slowly, careful to not rip a hole in the beautiful design. Louis closes his eyes when he feels the comforting lace scratching against his knees, thighs and finally, ass.  
  
He takes in unsteady breaths as he tries to calm whatever strange feeling he is having. The blue eyed boy hasn't even looked at them on him and he's already in love. He wants to wear them forever and never take them off. Fuck boxers Louis wants panties.  
  
Slowly, almost too slowly, Louis turns around until he is fully facing the mirror. Louis blinks his eyes slowly, stunned by just how good he looks. The pink lace goes perfect against his golden tan thighs and legs. His cock doesn't even look wrong in the panties, if anything is looks like it belongs their and Louis couldn't agree more. The lace looks so _pretty_ and _beautiful_ on him. The waistline of the lace fits perfectly against him, not too tight and not to lose and Louis wonder if he'll be lucky enough to have the lace design etches into his skin.  
  
The small boy slowly turns his body around, watching himself in the mirror as he does. He stops when his back is facing the mirror. Louis squeaks out when he sees just how amazing the lace looks on his bum. His round plump bum fits the panties so well. The end of the panties cut off half is cheek making the other half even more gorgeous.  
  
A thought oops into Louis head and he giggles before running over to his nightstand drawer. He rummages through it before grabbing the lipstick and running back over to the mirror. Louis can't stop the smiles on his face as he puts the nude color on wish ease. After he finished he sets down the lipstick and stares at himself in the mirror.  
  
Louis has never felt more himself than how he does right now. The lipstick and lace are making him blush and smile because this is who he is, he is a- a man. Louis' face falls quickly, he's a grown man standing him is bedroom while wearing lace and lipstick and he _loves_ it. Louis looks at himself in the mirror and wants to cry.  
  
So he does.  
  
"Why the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouts at himself as the tears start to flow down his face. "You're a grown man who likes girly things! How could you, you _freak_!" Louis' voice cracks at the end of his words as the sobs start to come. He runs to Harry's and his bed and hides from himself under the covers.  
  
Louis just lies there and _sobs_ , he can't stop either because what he's doing is wrong but it feels _so_ right.  
  
*  
  
Louis sobs have become small sniffs but he still hasn't moved off the bed. But now he can hear as Harry enters their front door, calling out to Louis who doesn't respond but instead tears up more.  
  
"Louis!?" Harry shouts again with confusion and Louis opens his mouth to call back but he can't because Harry will find him with lipstick and panties on. "Babe?" He's right outside the door and the only thing Louis can do is wrap the blankets tighter around himself and cover his mouth as he watches the doorknob. It turns slowly and before the door is opened Louis is crying again.  
  
"Louis!" Harry shouts and rushes over to him, sitting on the bed next to wear Louis is laying. "Babe what wrong?" Harry begs and touches Louis' face but the smaller boy flinches back because he's a disgusting freak and he can't do this to Harry.  
  
"Get out." Louis begs through his tears.  
  
"What?" Harry asks with his face hovering over Louis' face, afraid he might flinch back again.  
  
"Get out Harry! Please just go!" Louis shouts and moves farther away from Harry while keeping the blanket around his naked body.  
  
"Babe." Harry says and his voice is so nice and full of pity Louis wants to puke.  
  
"Please." he says behind his hand and Harry reaches out again but Louis flinches back. The green eyed boy leaves with a hurt face and an I love you to Louis, that only makes him cry harder.  
  
*  
  
When Louis wakes up he's so so so warm, but he doesn't need to open his eyes to know that it's Harry that is making him this warm. Quickly Louis turns around to face the sleeping Harry and pushes him away, too bad he didn't know how close they were to the edge of the bed because Harry falls to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
"Harry!" Louis shouts with worry and glances over the edge of the bed to see to a clothed Harry rubbing his head. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine babe." Harry chuckles and looks up at Louis with a smile and Louis can't help but smile back. It's then when Louis realizes that not only is he wearing lipstick but he's showing it to Harry too. Quickly Louis covers his mouth and scoots back into the middle of the bed. Harry had suck in and slept with him but he obviously hasn't seen his panties because he would he far gone from Louis.  
  
So now Louis has to stay under this blanket while he waits for his chance to get changed before Harry knows how big of a freak he is.  
  
Louis was so deep in thought that he  didn't even notice that Harry has gotten back into the bed.  
  
"No!" Louis shouts and puts his hands on Harry's chest, stopping him from coming any closer, he's already a foot and half away.  
  
"Louis what is going on?" Harry asks and grabs Louis' hands and laces them together. ( _Laces_ , of fucking course.)  
  
"It's nothing." Louis lies hides his mouth under the blanket. He is panicking inside because if Harry doesn't let this go than Louis will lose the love if his life.  
  
"Bullshit, Louis." Harry spits at him, with upset. "Stop lying and tell me what's wrong you are the love of my life and I want to know so I can help."  
  
"You can't help me." Louis says under the blanket.  
  
"Why?" Harry's face is hurt and Louis closes his eyes because he can feel the tears starting to fill up again, maybe all these tears truly mean Louis is a girl.  
  
"Because you will think I'm a freak." Louis admits as the first tear rolls down his face.  
  
"I won’t and you know it."  
  
"But you will." Louis says as let's go of Harry's hands to wipes his eyes, keeping his mouth hidden from Harry.  
  
"How about you tell me and we'll see who's right?" Harry's voice is so sweet as he pushes back a strand of Louis' hair. It's so confronting to Louis that he doesn't stop himself as he nods his head.  
  
"I love you." Louis says and grabs Harry's wrist.  
  
"I love you too." Harry says and Louis blinks at him because her won't anymore. The crying boy takes a deep breath and moves Harry's hand down towards his hips, he lets out a little sob as his and Harry's hand hovers over the lace fabric. Louis cries out as he places Harry's hand on his panties.  
  
This is it, it's over. Louis thinks.  
  
Louis places his face in his hands as Harry's hand lays put on his hip. Slowly the big hand moves following the outline of the panties, his fingers trace over the fabric of the lace making Louis shiver. Harry doesn't say anything as he feels Louis' bum, half lace half skin. He still doesn't talk as he moves his hand to the front, tracing over Louis' cock. Louis chokes out a sob because he's _disgusting_.  
  
Two hands wrap around his wrists and pull Louis' hands away from his wet face. Harry's face is blank as he moves closer to the sobbing boy. They say nothing as Louis cries more and Harry watches him. The older boy waits for the hits and insults but they never come instead Harry's lips connect to his.  
  
At first it's sweet and reassuring as their lips move in the loving way but then Louis remembers why he has been binding his face. He tears his mouth away from Harry's and whimpers out sadly as he tries to scoot away from Harry who keeps moving closer.  
  
"Babe." Harry places his hand on Louis' hip, keeping him still. "You are so _beautiful_." Harry leans in for another kiss but Louis pulls back. "Why won't you kiss me?"  
  
"I-I," Louis closes his eyes. "I'm wearing lipstick."  
  
"I know that silly." Harry chuckles and kisses louis quickly.  
  
"What?" Louis asks with a surprised look.  
  
"Why else would you cover your face?"  
  
"Oh." Louis says and looks at the smile on Harry's face and giggles because some of Louis' lipstick is now on Harry's. "So do you hate me?"  
  
"Never Louis, I love you." Harry kisses his nose and Louis wonders if some lipstick is now on his nose.  
  
"You don't think I'm a freak?" Louis asks in a quiet voice.  
  
"Is this what everything is about? Louis Tomlinson you are not a freak. You are beautiful and pretty and hot and your panties and lipstick are something you love and something I love. Who cares if you like it because it's perfect, just like you." Harry ends with a kiss to Louis' lips.  
  
"Really?" Louis asks, half believing in Harry and half believing he's wrong and gross.  
  
"Really babe, also it's kinda hot." Harry says and scoots closer to Louis until their bodies are flushed together.  
  
"I love you." Louis blushes and wraps his fingers around Harry's arm.  
  
"I love you too." Harry kisses him and Harry's hand wonders to Louis' hip and traces over the lace but Louis can't do anything but smile because Harry likes it too.  
  
*  
  
Things go back to normal after that, well a better normal than before. Louis still doesn't think he's normal and he has yet to voice his thoughts to his amazing boyfriend.  
  
Harry loves Louis' girly items. After they got out of bed the day Harry found out, Louis has to physically wipe away the drool from Harry's mouth. Harry apologized and called Louis beautiful a few times just to watch the older boy flush.  
  
It's sweet that harry likes the panties and lipstick, he's always so sweet about it every time he brings it up too. Like the other night when Harry was cleaning up Louis' piles of clothes and found the panties and asked if Louis wanted to wear them again, he did and Harry didn't stop following him for the rest of the night.  
  
Or the time when Harry and Louis were in bed about to fall asleep and Harry asked Louis if he wanted more panties. Louis didn't have enough courage to stay yes and beg him for more than just panties so he pretended to be asleep.  
  
Now though Harry has Louis backed into the corner of their kitchen pretty much interrogating the smaller boy.  
  
"Lou, I know you have this liking towards women's items and I just want to help you." Harry says with his arms on either side of Louis' hips.  
  
"Harry is was just a simple phase." Louis lies through his teeth.  
  
"No it's not babe, I see the way your eyes light up when you see your panties," Louis knees feel weak when Harry calls them HIS panties because he kind of feels okay about not being completely normal. "And you love your lipstick so just tell me what you want."  
  
"Everything." Louis admits as he stares at Harry's chest.  
  
"What?" Harry asks and Louis gives in and decides that he should just let it all out instead of having to deal with a life time of interrogation, he'll he can't even last a month of it.  
  
"I want everything. I want more panties and more lipstick. I want cute crop tops and cute high waisted shorts. I want yoga pants and sweet smelling perfume. I want short skirts and cute make up." Louis says-almost begs-in one breath. "I want it to be normal that me, a 22 year old MAN, wants those things."  
  
"Babe," Harry rubs Louis arms gently as they stare into each other's eyes, Harry's blank and Louis, sad. "You can get all that, especially the last part."  
  
"Not being normal Harry."  
  
"What is normal Lou? No one knows because it's just an idea that gets planted into people’s heads. There is so need to be 'normal' when you are the most normal you can ever be. You're stunning and there is _nothing_ wrong with liking what you like." Harry places a hand on Louis' face to keep the smaller boys eyes on him. "Am I normal for liking to see my boyfriend wearing women's things?? Hell no, because no one is normal because normal doesn't exist."

"But it's still not right." Louis whispers and Harry leans in closer to Louis until their breaths mix at the closeness.  
  
"It pretty damn right to me." Harry says and Louis chuckles at him. Maybe, though, Harry is right, maybe Louis isn't a freak and a weirdo for liking what he likes.  
  
*  
  
After that day Harry has been not stop ordering Louis' things from stores, mostly Victoria's Secret. The amount of panties that Harry got him could last Louis almost a full year with never having to wear the same one twice.  
  
There are so many though and Louis _loves_ it. He loves that Harry is okay with it. He loves that Harry is buying him more. And he loves the beautiful and pretty panties that he gets to wear.  
  
Harry has also been buying clothes for Louis, but only after Louis signs off of the item. Once he tried to get Louis a dress and no matter how much he wanted it he knew he wasn't ready for a dress, it was fantastic though. Louis so far has signed off on four high waisted shorts, seven crop tops and one pair of yoga pants.  
  
Not only that but Harry personally went back to the Macy's Louis got his lipstick and bought every color that he thought would look good on Louis (that happened to be most of the lipsticks). Louis now has too much lipstick, but he's not complaining.  
  
Harry asked Louis if he wanted more makeup and Louis said no because he just likes the lipstick, the others don't do anything for his appearance.  
  
Harry has even admitted to Louis that he has a kink for Louis wearing his girly clothes with lipstick. So Louis repays his honestly with a nice blowjob while in his first lace panties and then later he lets Harry fuck him into the mattress while Louis moans loudly in his favorite floral skirt. He also might wear a full length skirt and let Harry rim him under it but only because it’s worth the sight to see a heavy breathing sweaty Harry come out from under his skirt. Needless to say Harry likes Louis’ clothes as much as Louis, especially because he fucks Louis while the older boy is wearing them and Louis is almost _always_ wearing them.  
  
"Hey babe do you want to go get ice cream?" Harry asks, he's leaning against the doorframe and looking Louis who is laying on the couch.  
  
"Sure! I just need to get changed first." Louis says standing up and looking down at his outfit, high waisted jean shorts and a neon green crop top.  
  
"Actually." Harry says walking over to Louis and holding his hands. "I was thinking you could just wear that." Harry raises an eyebrow and glances down at Louis' body.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, it's been over three months since you started dressing like this and I think you should wear it out and enjoy it in public." Harry smiles at Louis.  
  
"I can't harry. People will judge me and-."  
  
"Who cares what people say!? They are probably just jealous of you plus shouldn't it only matter that I like it?" Harry runs his hands up and Louis Louis' bicep. It's comforting and maybe Harry is right, he's wanted to go outside but he doesn't have the courage too.  
  
"What about the paparazzi?" Louis whispers and bites his lipstick covered lip as his brain tries to find a reason not to go.  
  
"Already taken care of. I gave the other boys tickets to the game tonight plus they said they would walk there and back so that we can have more privacy." Harry steps closer to Louis and places his hands on the smaller boys hips. "Also I wouldn't mind showing you off." Harry says after Louis doesn't answer. "So what do you say?"  
  
Louis blinks up at Harry before nodding his head. They smile at each other before Harry takes his hand and pulls Louis out the door.  
  
*  
  
So far Louis is scared shitless. People look as him and Harry walk down the nearly empty sidewalk. They stare but thankfully don't say anything about it. Maybe they are just watching two boys who are walking WAY too close to each other or maybe because Louis is fucking _dressed as a girl in public_. Louis smiles to himself because he feels so pretty and so beautiful right now.  
  
"See everything is okay." Harry whispers and nudges their hands together. Louis nods shyly at him as they approach the ice cream stand. "What do you want?" Harry asks turning towards Louis who reads the items on the menu above the shop.  
  
"I think I'll have a-"  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry to bother you but please tell me where you got those shorts!" A girly voice says next to Louis. He looks at Harry who is smiling at the girl who's waiting for Louis' answers.  
  
"Forever 21." He says with a smile and looks at the teen girl who is smiling back at him.  
  
"That you and again sorry for bothering you." And then she's gone.  
  
"So what do you want?" Harry says with a knowing looks as Louis blushes at him because he was right no one was judging him.  
  
"Just a mint chocolate chip cone please." Harry nods and orders the ice cream. Louis finds an empty bench nearby and waits for Harry. Harry joins Louis on the bench and they talk and eat before walking slowly back to their home with their hands touching during every swing of their hands.  
  
The rest of the day Louis doesn't stop smiling because right now he feels gorgeous and normal and he couldn't ask for more, except maybe those thigh highs and garters he saw in the new Victoria’s Secret add.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think??? comments and kudos are very nice things :)


End file.
